Piano Player
by Cream Blush
Summary: [Monster House] a DJJenny oneshot...just DJ playing the piano and Jenny hears him R&R no flames please! .


OMG…I have a feeling this one shot is going to SUCK!!!! Ok…here we go… oh yes and…this is a DJ/Jenny one shot…

* * *

DJ sat on a piano bench inside of his house, in his attic, playing Moonlight Sonata. DJ has been playing piano since he was about four, so he's been playing for a whilst, Chowder would always call him a band geek, DJ would frown at him, he was NOT in school band, he just played the piano and he enjoyed it a lot! He knew deep down Chowder was jealous because HE could impress Jenny…not that it mattered to Chowder anymore because he had just fallen in love with Audrey, a Cirque Du Soleil performer, he remembered how Chowder would give the teen performer GOOFY looks every time she was on stage, and after the show Chowder snuck backstage to talk to her, turns out Her and Chowder had a LOT in common (besides Chowder being fat and her being quite small). DJ would laugh every time he thought about that time; he turned back to his music, slowly playing Moonlight when all of a sudden he felt someone sit next to him. DJ jumped and turned around finding Jenny sitting next to him; he smiled at her and laughed at himself.

**DJ**: "J-Jenny! You surprised me!"

Jenny giggled a little and looked at DJ's eyes.

**Jenny**: "Are you saying I'm a monster?"

**DJ**: "No, no, no…just that…I wasn't expecting you…"

**Jenny**: "Sorry, your parents invited me in and they said you were upstairs. I looked in your room, but you weren't there so…I heard music so I walked up here and found you playing."

DJ blushed now he REALLY felt like a nerd, Jenny saw him and he didn't stop to say hello? How stupid can you get!?!

**DJ**: "I-I didn't hear you come in."

DJ blushed a deep scarlet red colour, Jenny MUST have hated him, but she just smiled at him.

**Jenny**: "You do play lovely…I only know how to play the violin…I wish I COULD play the piano as nicely as you…"

Jenny looked down at DJ's hands still on the piano, she took his hand into hers making DJ blush even redder his EYES must have been red! Jenny looked at him in a confused way.

**Jenny**: "DJ? Why is your face red?"

**DJ**: "Because well…I…erm…"

**Jenny**: "Never mind! Will you play me a song?"

**DJ**: "Uh…s-sure! Heh…I'd love to."

DJ sighed pushing some keys playing Waltzing Matilda; Jenny smiled and stood up, dancing, DJ turned to face her noticing that she danced like she was on a cloud, he was staring at her that his fingers kept on hitting the wrong keys, he jumped and realized his mistake, blushing like mad, Jenny giggling. DJ really did feel stupid and right in front of Jenny, the girl he had a HUGE crush on, but he thought he might…love her… _no, no_ DJ thought to himself _You just have a crush on her! _

**Jenny**: "DJ?"

DJ jumped a little and turned to Jenny her face a little close to his.

**DJ**: "Y-yeah?"

**Jenny**: "Why did you stop playing?"

**DJ**: "I erm…n-no reason heh…"

Jenny's face went closer and closer to his face.

**Jenny**: "Will you please play a song? For me?"

DJ smiled closing his eyes hoping for a kiss, he then opened his eyes and saw Jenny on the floor ready to dance, he sighed and pushed a few more keys not realizing he was playing the wedding march, Jenny tapped his shoulder.

**DJ**: "Y-yeah?"

DJ turned around and without further notice Jenny's lips passionately kissed his lips; he felt the butterflies come back to his stomach.

**DJ**: "W-what was that?"

Jenny giggled at DJ and kissed his cheek.

**Jenny**: "To get your attention."

DJ blushed and looked at Jenny who was still sitting next to him.

**DJ**: "C-can I have another kiss?"

**Jenny**: "If you bribe me!"

**DJ**: "Flirt!"

**Jenny**: "Not funny DJ!"

Jenny giggled and leaned into DJ's face kissing his lips about a hundred times that is until DJ's mother saw the commotion.

**Mrs: Walters**: "What in the world?"

DJ and Jenny pulled away from each other blushing a bright pink, DJ's mother giving them a confused look.

**Mrs Walters**: "Maybe you two should come downstairs in the kitchen…have a biscuit or two and watch some T.V."

**DJ**: "Ok thanks mum."

DJ and Jenny still blushing walk downstairs hand in hand grabbing a plate full of biscuits and the two turn the T.V. on watching a few cartoons.

* * *

I know…it sucks…but that's ALL I could come up with…CYA LATER!!!

Cass


End file.
